


Lead Me Not Into Temptation (I can find it myself)

by Cedar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, M/M, Post-War, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-21
Updated: 2008-02-21
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cedar/pseuds/Cedar
Summary: A night of research yields more than just information for Harry.





	Lead Me Not Into Temptation (I can find it myself)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> Written for the Daily Deviant Fake spoiler monthly theme. The fake spoiler I chose to write about was: _Harry goes back to Hogwarts just to use the library and stays there for much longer than planned because something important comes up._
> 
>  
> 
>  

**_Lead Me not Into Temptation (I can find it myself)_ **

 

"I'd like for you to spend a little time in the library at Hogwarts," said Kingsley Shacklebolt, pulling a piece of parchment from a stack at the corner of his desk. "I'll send an owl to Madam Pince. She's hosted members of this department before. You'll be there at night, as to not disturb the students. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," replied Harry. He was sort of looking forward to a few quiet nights surrounded by nothing but candles, parchment, dust, and ink. The war with Voldemort had been over for four years but that didn't mean the Aurors had nothing to do.

"You may be accompanied by an emissary from the Department of Magical Laws and Contracts."

"Who, sir?"

"I don't know yet. But I'm sure he'll have his own business to attend to, so you needn't worry about his interfering."

Harry nodded. "Understood."

Three nights later Harry said good night to Madam Pince as she locked the front doors of the library. Just as she had when he was still in school, she looked at him like he was going to damage some precious rare volume.

"I should wait with you," she said.

"With all due respect, Madam Pince, I will be fine."

She frowned. "Just make sure that you and the Weasley boy lock the back doors behind you when you leave. I gave very specific instructions to Mr. Shacklebolt."

"Yes, Madam Pince," Harry replied, distracted. Weasley boy? Working with him in the library tonight? It couldn't be Ron. Ron would have told him. Bill still worked for Gringotts and Charlie was back in Romania. That had to leave Fred and…

"Ah, Madam Pince, hello! How are you doing?" came a bright, pompous voice from behind Harry.

_Percy._

"I'm very well, thank you, Mr. Weasley. I'm on my way out. You and Mr. Potter have instructions to lock the door at the end of the evening, yes?

"Yes, ma'am. Have a good night, Madam Pince, and I'm glad all is well with you." Harry smiled behind a shelf of books and shook his head. Some people never changed.

After heading to the Restricted Section and taking out his parchment and inks, Harry said, "She certainly seems to like you," not without a hint of sarcasm.

Percy deposited his bag on a table close to the end of the aisle and opened it. "For the record," he informed Harry as he removed a book, parchment, and quills, "she _does_ like me. I'm the only person with the last name Weasley who ever made it through Hogwarts without spindling, folding, tearing, drowning, or otherwise mutilating a library book."

"Right."

"Which is not to say that I didn't have my moments of temptation."

This interested Harry. "Prefect, Head Boy, the biggest rule-follower Hogwarts has ever seen? You had moments of temptation?" He pulled a book off the shelf and took it to his table to copy some information.

"Many, in fact." Was that a note of amusement Harry heard? Maybe this evening wouldn't turn out so badly. He'd never known Percy to be anything but stuck up and too interested in rules to ever consider that he might be a little daring.

"Like what?" Harry asked, running the end of his quill over his lips.

Percy's laughter was light. He pulled a few books from the shelves and sat at his table facing Harry. "Mr. Potter, I'm not sure I know you well enough to answer that question."  
  
"You know, I don't remember ever hearing you laugh before."

"I do it every now and again." Percy shed his outer robe, revealing a white shirt with sharp creases along the sides of the sleeves. He lined up his bottles of ink, red, green, and blue, and rifled through some notes.

An hour passed as they silently took notes. Their stacks of books grew taller and the sounds of the castle at night began to fade.

"So, what else do you do every now and again?" Harry asked. He was tired of the silence and moreover, curious as hell.

"Nothing I could tell you without breaking at least ten rules." Percy closed another book and laid it on top of his stack.

Harry grinned. "Rules exist for the breaking."

Percy narrowed his brow. "I don't think so. And in a library with priceless volumes?"

"Where else but in a library with priceless volumes?"

With a bite of his lower lip and a glance around him, Percy asked, "Are you sure we're alone?"

Unsure of the correct answer to Percy's question, Harry responded, "Yes."

"And can you keep a secret?"

These questions got stranger every minute. "Yes, of course."

"Good. Come over here."

As Harry walked over to Percy's table, Percy left his seat and came around to the front.

"You really want to know what temptations I have?"

There was something taut and defiant in Percy's tone that made Harry's knees go ever so slightly weak. He never imagined that Percy would ever speak this way to anyone, in a way that suggested he might not take orders unquestioningly.

"Sure," he replied. After all, Percy was still Percy. There was only so far he would go to break a rule, right?

"Let me know if I'm making you uncomfortable."

And with that, Percy grabbed the front of Harry's robes. In a second flat Harry found himself turned around, pressed between Percy and the sharp edge of the wooden table. He reached forward, wrapping his fingers around Percy's upper arms. The starch on Percy's shirt was slightly itchy, the fabric stiff. Percy slid one hand into his hair, supporting Harry's head as he leaned down to suck at the side of his neck. Harry bit back a cry of surprise.

"Shhh," whispered Percy. "We're in a library." He let go, removed Harry's tie, and placed it around Harry's mouth. "And if you can't keep yourself quiet I'll do the quieting for you."

Bottles of ink rattled and spilled, staining the table and dripping onto the floor as Percy pushed Harry backwards. Unable to keep upright, Harry arched back onto the table, sending a stack of books to the floor in a cascade of parchment. He was sure his neck would be bruised tomorrow from the force of Percy's lips. He would have to remember to heal himself before going to work, if he could even gather the strength to get up and go to work instead of lying in bed all day replaying these moments. Percy had opened Harry's robes and was unbuttoning his shirt now. The display of dexterity on Percy's part rather impressed Harry, but he barely had the time to admire Percy's work or even feel the cool library air on his chest before Percy reached for the buckle on his belt.

The candles around them lit the back of Percy's hair and gave translucence to his white shirt. Harry barely had time to admire the play of light before he found his trousers and underwear around his ankles. He seized the moment and kicked them away. Reaching out to one side, he closed one hand around the edge of the table. The wood was wet and sticky under his arm but he had nothing else to grab. His view now was of a gold chandelier overhead that glowed yellow.

Straddling Harry, Percy inched forward, reaching for the chair that was pushed back from the table. He had removed his own trousers and underwear though he still wore his white shirt, now cuffed to mid-forearm.

"This," he said as he pulled the tie from Harry's mouth and replaced it with his cock, "is one of many temptations I've had regarding this library." He knelt lightly on Harry's other arm, holding Harry in place just enough so Harry would know better than to try to use his hands.

Percy was a clean, warm bitterness on Harry's tongue. Harry closed his eyes and swirled his tongue around Percy's cock as Percy, his breathing exerted, thrust slowly up and down. Wood creaked beneath them as Percy began to thrust faster. Harry could feel that Percy was close to coming by the tiny pulses in Percy's veins. They felt like waves against Harry's tongue, a cycle of crests and valleys. And when Percy did come only a minute later he was shuddering, fighting the tension in his throat that begged for him to scream. By that time Harry's fingers were tingling and his lower back hurt. He was exhilarated, though, numbed by adrenaline and the taste of Percy's skin.

"I have to say, I never realized you were so…wild…in your temptations," Harry said as Percy climbed off the table. He was still short of breath and his joints felt like pudding. Percy's three colors of ink had stained his arm and fingers a greenish brown and dried stiff, like a cheap mask.

Percy gave Harry a small smile. "Well," he said, adjusting his tie and holding his glasses up to the light to inspect them for smudges, "there is something to be said for the occasional bout of temerity."

\--  
end


End file.
